Primadonna
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 171 |nowc = PrimaDonna |audio = |perf = Laura Ferretti |dlc = April 2, 2013 (JD4)}}"Primadonna" by is featured on as a DLC, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is shown to be a princess figure. She is wearing an orange short princess dress with vulturous orange ruffles. Her hair is put up in high hair and curls with a tiara. The coach also wears a necklace with a pink gemstone, two light green ribbons, dark purple tights, a garter, and red mid-high heels. Her glow is blue and her glove is hot pink. Background The routine takes place in front of a giant purple chandelier, which sways and glistens during the routine. In the second part of the verses, it disappears and when the dancer points to the sides, a series of lavish luxuries, such as a present, a ring, and perfume, appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands in the air in a noble way. Gold Move 3: Right after the coach runs close to the end, points your hands to the sides and lean forward. Primadonna gm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Primadonna gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Primadonna gm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Primadonna gm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the second song by Marina and the Diamonds in the series, after Oh No!. *Along with Baby Girl and Die Young, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for . **Also, along with the same two songs, this song was accidentally released early for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2012 for Just Dance 4. *This is the only April DLC for Just Dance 4 that hasn't been recycled. *In the and menus, the song's title is shown as'' Prima'D'''onna ''instead of ''Prima'd'onna. *On Just Dance Unlimited, there was a glitch with this song; after playing the song, the avatar would not get unlocked. This was later fixed. **This also occurred to Miss Understood’s avatar on Just Dance Unlimited, as the avatar did not get unlocked after playing the song either. * On camera consoles, both times it is performed, the first Gold Move as described by the pictogram is counted as a regular move; the move done afterward (described with a normal pictogram) is counted as the Gold Move instead. * Some of Primadonna’s pictograms have a very small grey pixel on one of their arms. Gallery primadonna.jpg|''Primadonna'' Primadonnainactive.png|''Primadonna'' on the menu Primadonnaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Primadonnadlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach primadonna_cover@2x.jpg| cover 438.png|Avatar 200438.png|Golden avatar 300438.png|Diamond avatar primadonna_pictos.png|Pictograms PrimaDonna.png|The song appearing as "PrimaDonna" in the Just Dance Unlimited menu. Videos Official Music Video MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS - PART 4- ♡ "PRIMADONNA" ♡ Gameplays Primadonna - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 2016 - Primadonna - 5 stars Just dance Now-Primadonna- 4*Stars References Site Navigation it:Primadonna ro:Primadonna ru:Primadonna Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs by Marina and the Diamonds